Land of the Titans
by Shine-Avalon
Summary: This is the story of how five young superheroes protect and defend Jump City and the rest of the world from the various threats of villainy. Ch 1 - The Titans do battle with two pretty mean sisters. Hmm. It's GO Time!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Comics or any its characters.

A/N: For those that are unfamiliar with my other Teen Titan stories, you can check out **Flinx Nation ****&**** Flinx Nation 2** on my profile page if you like.

* * *

**1) The Fire Starters, Part 1**

It is another b-e-a-utiful day in Jump City. Millions of residents are going about their day in the west coast metropolis. Among them is Robin, leader of the heralded crime fighting group, the Teen Titans. He rides his custom made Teen Titan motorcycle through the city. At the green light, he makes a sharp right turn into a parking garage. The grate closes behind him as the entrance to a secret tunnel opens. Robin pops a wheelie then peels rubber. The garage is a front for one of the underground entrances to their lair, the Titans Tower. It's shaped like a ginormous 'T' and on an island; you can't miss it.

After riding underneath Jump City Bay, he reaches the Tower. The motorcycle is put away as a male computerized voice says, "Welcome, Robin." That always gives him a smile. He gets into the elevator, goes up to the top floor and enters the living room. In the lounge area, he finds two of his teammates, Cyborg and Beast Boy, playing each other in a racing game on their PS3. Robin observes them play on their gigantic big screen.

Beast Boy says to Cyborg, "Eat dust, tin man. Why am I so much better than you?"

Cyborg replies, "Ohh! If you wanna call second place better than first, go for it."

"What the…?! How did you pass me?!"

"It's called skills. Learn to get some."

Robin can't help but smile at their typical banter. He yells out, "I wish you were this enthusiastic during our training sessions."

Without looking back at him, Beast Boy says, "If they were this fun, Rob, I'd be oozing enthusiasm." Robin shakes his head as he walks to the other side of the huge living room. He sees his Teen Titans teammate Raven reading a mystical book.

"Hey Raven", Robin says to greet her.

She lowers the book covering her face and simply replies, "Robin."

"You know, you left a page of one of your poems on the coffee table last night. I put it under your door."

"I noticed it this morning, but I didn't know put it there. Wait, you didn't read it, did you?"

Robin replies, "No, only caught a small glimpse. I wouldn't read it without your permission. I do value my life." Robin chuckles, but she doesn't laugh. "Anyway, I know if you wanna share, you'll let us know."

Raven replies, "Perhaps." Robin smiles and walks away. Raven looks at Robin, smirks and continues on reading. Suddenly, the Titan alarm blares, signaling trouble. The alert emblem appears on the big screen, causing Beast Boy and Cyborg to be paused.

Cyborg yells, "Damn it! The price of crime fighting."

Beast Boy adds, "I was ahead so I win by default." Cyborg scowls at him. On the screen appears the symbol of their supercomputer, Brainiac 5. The same computerized voice that greeted Robin when he arrived.

Brainiac 5 says, "Greetings, Teen Titans. There is trouble. Two banks were hit this morning."

"Bank robberies?", wonders Cyborg. "Why alert us about a petty robbery? We deal with plenty of those on our regular patrols."

"It's because of what they took." Brainiac 5 shows two giant jewels on the screen.

Beast Boy asks, "Jewelry? What, someone forgot about their anniversary?"

"Not quite, Beast Boy. These two jewels were stolen from two separate high security banks. They are valuable composite stones which happen to be from outer space."

Robin asks, "Outer space, huh? So, who's responsible for the thefts?"

"These two lovelies", replies the computer, as it shows the perpetrators being two beautiful young girls.

Beast Boy says, "Them?! But they're…hot!" Raven leers at him, causing him to correct himself. "By hot, I mean evil; bad, evil criminals."

Brainiac 5 reveals their identities. "Koriand'r and Komand'r, heiresses to the Tamaranean throne. People from Planet Tamaran have supernatural strength, thus explaining their ability to infiltrate security that extensive all by themselves."

Raven says, "Great. We're dealing with power hungry, alien rich kids. Any motives on why Paris and Nikki are doing this?"

Brainiac 5 answers, "Well Raven, there has only been one computation I could come up with. There are four jewels in this galaxy that, when combined with a heat source, can create a devastatingly deadly laser cannon. That kind of energy could destroy a planet with a single shot. All four are either in Jump City or nearby. The holding facilities have already been notified and have heightened security. Still, that won't stop them from…" Suddenly, the alarm starts blaring again.

Brainiac 5 states, "One of the two remaining strongholds has just been infiltrated. The pattern of the break-in is the same as the previous."

Cyborg says, "Time to show these little girls what the Titans are all about." He, Raven and Beast Boy get up and are about to head out of the room. They stop to see Robin still staring at the screen of the two girls, particularly at the red-haired one.

Raven asks, "Umm…coming, Robin?"

Robin breaks out of his trance and says, "Oh, sorry. Titans, GO!" Robin gets up and runs out of the room with Raven & Cyborg.

Beast Boy says to himself, "See, I'm not the only one." He follows them.

* * *

Inside one of Jump City's security facility, Komand'r and Koriand'r forcefully open the gigantic safe door with their bare hands. The girls are wearing black tops, short black skirts, knee-high boots and lightly metallic body armor. Not to mention the Tamaranean crowns on their heads, resembling the letter 'M'. The guards get taken out by the sisters, leaving them unconscious on the floor. After opening the deposit box and discovering the jewel, a voice behind them says, "You know, if you wanted me to get you a gift, all you had to do was ask." The girls turn around to find the source of the comment, Robin. He's standing there with the rest of the Titans.

Komand'r asks, "Who are you freaks?"

Cyborg replies, "We're the Teen Titans. Think of us as the welcoming committee."

"Well, nice to meet me. Now that pleasantries are out the way, we'll be leaving with this beauty."

Robin says, "The jewel stays here…Komand'r and Koriand'r." The girls are shocked that the Titans know their identities.

Komand'r asks, "How did you know our names?"

Raven replies, "We have our ways."

"Hmm…you must be the planet's special enforcers."

Beast Boy tells her, "Something like that. We're kind of a big deal."

"Goodie for you. You know, it's funny. On this planet, my royal name translates to Blackfire. That means my little sister here would go by Starfire. She doesn't speak the English language. And she doesn't like people meddling in our business. Isn't that right, sister dear?" Blackfire says something to her in Tamaranean. A seething Starfire then furiously shoots starbolts from her hands at the Titans.

Robin commands, "Titans, spread out!" The group fans out. Blackfire takes the jewel, but is met by Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Cyborg's right arm turns into a cannon as he points it at Blackfire. "Drop it", he demands.

Blackfire replies, "Make me." She fires her blackbolts into Cyborg's chest, much to his surprise. He goes down in a heap. She says to Beast Boy, "Your turn, little man." She shoots at him, but he vanishes…so it appears. She wonders, "Where is he?" Suddenly, she gets bitten on her left leg. After letting out a scream, she looks down to see Beast Boy in the form of a mouse. Blackfire's eyes glow purple as she lets out another yell and rapidly fires her blackbolts at him. Beast Boy's small stature proves to be too elusive for her.

Meanwhile, Robin and Raven are fighting off the barrage of Starfire. Raven chants, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shoots a black, soul-self projection at Starfire, knocking her to the ground. Raven says, "That was easy." She walks over to a seemingly unconscious Starfire. Once within distance, Starfire surprises Raven, grabbing her by the wrist and tossing her into a wall.

Starfire turns and makes a beeline for Robin. Robin throws numerous birdarangs at her, but the flying Starfire dodges his assault and charges on. Just as she throws a punch at him, Robin takes a step aside and wraps a clear, yet strong wire around her right wrist. The pull causes her to hit the ground as Robin grabs her other wrist. Now both her hands are tied together at her front by the wire. Starfire shakes out the cobwebs and proceeds to headbutt him in the stomach. Robin goes down to the ground as Starfire jumps on top of him. They struggle and roll around on the floor with each other. Robin finally pins her to the ground by the shoulders.

Robin asks her, "Why are you doing this?" Starfire yells at him in her Tamaranean dialect. Robin replies, "Hmm, you really can't speak the language." He then stares at her, mesmerized by her green eyes. Suddenly, he turns to his right to see Beast Boy (as a squid) flying toward him, thanks to a strong throw by Blackfire. Robin struggles to get his tentacles off of his face before finally doing so. A delirious Beast Boy turns back to normal. Blackfire picks up Starfire and breaks the binds off her sister.

Blackfire addresses the subdued Teen Titans. "You pathetic Earthlings are no match for us. That was just a taste of our power. Well, we'll be leaving now."

Suddenly, Starfire walks up to a groggy Robin and actually kisses him on the lips! The Titans were shocked. All of a sudden, Starfire says in English, "Do NOT get in our way again. You have been warned."

Blackfire replies, "Couldn't have said it better, sister. Long live Tamaran!" The girls fly out of the safe with the jewel in hand. Cyborg and Raven limp their way to their teammates and lift them to their feet.

Cyborg asks Robin, "What was that about, bro?"

"I have no idea", Robin replies.

Beast Boy tells the others, "That went well."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**One more thing: **I actually wrote parts of this story about FIVE years ago. I did feel good about it, so I stopped. Recently, I got inspired to redo it. I always wanted to see the buildup of Starfire from villain to hero. I'll be influenced by the first season of the Teen Titans. Well, let me know what you thought of the 1st chapter!


End file.
